


Monster Findr

by Citrus_Twist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cum Inflation, M/M, Monster!shiro, Somnophilia, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Throat Bulge, like ya'll, so filthy and self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Twist/pseuds/Citrus_Twist
Summary: Lance maybe signed up for a sketchy af beta for a new app. It definitely was not what he was expecting.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Are on the Fastest Available Route](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/405978) by Kris Straub. 



"You don't think it's a virus, do you?" Lance asked, as Pidge looked at the programs code.  
  
"Honestly? I would hardly even call this code, much less a program," Pidge said, squinting at the long text, "This is...there isn't anything really even here."  
  
"Maybe it's stored on the cloud? Remotely accesses it?" Hunk said, looking over Pidge's shoulder.  
  
"I dunno- there's no connectivity test- hell, there's hardly anything that makes sense."  
  
"Soooo, it's not a virus?" Lance repeated the question.  
  
Both of them gave him an unimpressed look.  
  
"No. It's not a virus."  
  
"Sweet! Thicc Princess is going to be fine!"  
  
Hunk snorted, "Wait you named your phone Thic Princess?"  
  
"Makes sense," Pidge said snidely, holding the phone from the side.  
  
"Hey, don't make fun of her. She has curves in all the right places."  
  
Also she might be a 10 years out of date hand me down from his brother.  
  
Lance snatched his phone from Pidge's dirty little smirking hands, looking at the app.  
  
A while back, Lance had been perusing the deep recesses of page 10+ Google searches, as he sometimes did, when he came across a beta sign up for an app called, "Monster Findr". He thought it was a game like Pokemon Go or something.  
  
So he signed up, couldn't figure out how to download it, and gave up.  
  
Now, a few months later, it had randomly popped up on his phone out of nowhere.  
  
"Well, it seems to be fine as far as I can tell. Still haven't been able to find wherever it was you downloaded this from."  
  
"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. We still up for tonight?"  
  
Both of them gave him sheepish looks.  
  
"Oh come on, guys..."  
  
"Sorry. It's just- Matt's coming for a 'surprise' visit, and he's bringing his girlfriends along as well."  
  
"Wait, girlfriends? As in _plural_?" How the heck did he get girls but Lance couldn't? What the hell?  
  
"Yeah, _plural_ , Casanova."  
  
"And Shay kind of...wanted to go on a date night tonight?" Hunk said, rubbing at the back of his neck.  
  
Lance pouted at them.  
  
"Ugh, fine. Let's reschedule for soon. I gotta get going though- have like, 8 movies to watch on my own."  
  
"Sorry Lance. We'll definitely reschedule, don't worry!"  
  
Lance waved back to them as he left Pidge's apartment, heading for the one he shared with Hunk and Keith just a few doors down.  
  
He fiddled with his phone, looking at the app.  
  
Ugh, no. He shouldn't, he'd just get that weird map again- it didn't even point anywhere.  
  
Lance sighed as he entered his apartment. He had a whole lot of ice cream to eat on his own now...  
  
~  
  
"Proceed to the highlighted route."  
  
"Proceed to the highlighted route."  
  
"Rerouting..."  
  
"Proceed to-"  
  
"Fucking crow, _shut up_ ," Lance growled, reaching for his phone.  
  
It was fucking- 3 in the fucking morning, are you kidding? What the fuck, why was his phone on. He squinted at the screen, looking to see what the hell had woken him up.  
  
It was a map. Like google maps, just...not nearly as fancy, and that was saying a lot.  
  
"Proceed to the highlighted route," The pleasant robot woman said.  
  
He didn't have time for this. He had scheduled work since his friends ditched.  
  
Lance pressed the power button, trying to turn it off cause he did not want to do this, he wanted to just go back to bed.  
  
Except his phone wouldn't turn off. He pressed the home button- nothing.  
  
He fucking knew the thing was a virus!  
  
Ugh. And it's not like he could call Pidge up.  
  
He _could_ wake up Hunk, but he didn't want to do that to his friend- the guy was barely getting enough sleep as it was.  
  
"Rerouting..."  
  
"Proceed to the highlighted route."  
  
"Sorry, no can do." Lance said. He turned the phone around, jiggling with the cover. It came off with a click, and he took out the battery, watching the phone shut down.  
  
He hoped this wasn't goodbye to Thic Princess. She'd served him so well for this past year.  
  
Either way, he'd have to deal with it in the morning.  
  
~  
  
It took five days before Pidge had time to look at it.  
  
"There. Hard reset," Pidge said, handing him back his phone. Lance smiled, rubbing the screen gently, "I still don't think it's a virus. It's just so shitily programmed that there was no exit sequence on it and it negated all functions."  
  
"Well, I'm just glad it's back to normal. No more weird beta sign ups for me," that was probably a lie.  
  
Pidge sighed, as if she knew.  
  
"Alright, I gotta get going. Matt is making us all dinner," Pidge said.  
  
"Oh no...he's...he's leaving it to his partners, right?" Lance said.  
  
"He claims he's 'learned a lot' from cooking shows," Pidge said with a wince.  
  
It brought back memories of Tuna-Jello Pie.  
  
Lance shuddered.  
  
"Gods speed, Pidge." Lance said, leaving her to get ready for the dinner.  
  
It was finally the weekend, thank fuck. Lance loved his job- being a polyglot linguist was pretty rad. He got me meet a ton of different kinds of people, he could communicate with just about anyone. And the pay? Bueno.  
  
The whole ten hour days 4 days a week thing? Not so great. And that was without the overtime and contract work he did. He ended up having a pitiful amount of time to himself some months.  
  
A whole three days without having to worry about shit all sounded pretty perfect right then.  
  
Nothing could ruin this for him.  
  
~  
  
Everything was ruined.  
  
Pidge had called him half way through the dinner asking for him to save her. Matt had one up'd himself- Dishwasher Chicken is what he made them.  
  
What Pidge failed to mention was that her house was currently flooding from where Matt had fucked up the dishwasher.  
  
Lance had brought every electronic he owned with him- his 3DS (courtesy of Pidge) , his tablet, his ipod- all of them.  
  
Gone.  
  
Because Matt had jumped on him to escape his raging mother and knocked him over directly into the foot of water in their house.  
  
And of course the only thing that didn't get wet was his phone.  
  
Lance toweled off his hair, flopping onto his bed.  
  
Matt said he'd replace them.  
  
He didn't believe that for a second. Though he could probably get Pidge to beat Matt up for him.  
  
Lance sighed again, changing into his pajama shirt and pants. He'd prefer his robe, but Keith's freaking dog furred it up _again_.  
  
He swore, he'd chuck that dog right at Keith's stupid face the next time it did that- he knew Keith was doing it on purpose somehow.  
  
A odd mumbling noise was coming from the living room. Lance frowned, sitting up in bed. Keith was visiting his mom for the weekend...and Hunk was at Shay's place tonight.  
  
He was in his apartment. Alone.  
  
"P...t."  
  
Oh shit! Someone was in his apartment! Oh, what- what did he do!?  
  
Lance snuck to his closet, quietly digging around for his old bat.  
  
"...r....g."  
  
  
Sweet, he hadn't gotten rid of it. Time to put all those years in little league to the test!  
  
Lance tiptoed to his door, getting himself ready. Okay, deep breath. He totally had this, he could beat them down no problem.  
  
Lance shouldered through his door sprinting out, baseball bat ready for a swing against-  
  
No one.  
  
No one was in his apartment. But he- he swore he heard...  
  
"Pro..d...ted.."  
  
He jumped, letting out a small (and very manly) cry of shock.  
  
What-  
  
He moved slowly toward the noise, baseball bat still at the ready, moving to where it came from in the kitchen. He just needed to get a bit closer and-  
  
HA!  
  
...no one.  
  
"Proceed...highlighted."  
  
What.  
  
Lance relaxed with a groan, moving the sink hand towels...from off his phone.  
  
...which had the werid monster app on it again.  
  
That wasn't a good sign, was it.  
  
Lance sighed.  
  
It was...one in the morning this time- why always early balls in the morning?  
  
"Proceed to the highlighted route."  
  
Seriously?! That was the last time he trusted Pidge about just what a virus is!  
  
Ugh.  
  
You know what? Fine. If it's going to stick around, he was going to see just what the fuck this was about.  
  
He grabbed his phone, taking it to his computer. He opened up Discord, taking a pic with his laptop's camera, phone next to his face.  
  
'#NotAVirus'  
  
He posted in their group chat, before getting up.  
  
"Rerouting..."  
  
"Yeah, I'll reroute you in about two seconds," Lance grumbled, grabbing his keys and wallet. And he was going in his pajamas because fuck everyone judging him.  
  
Lance triple checked the door was locked before making his way downstairs to his car. He shivered in the parking lot- really probably should've grabbed a jacket, it was finally getting cold.  
  
Blue was good- she'd held together like a literal dream, and he made sure to treat her right.  
  
"Proceed to the highlighted route."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm going." Lance grumbled, getting his seatbelt on, his phone clicked into its holder. He'd just started his car when a crash of thunder sounded in the distance.  
  
...well, he was already down here and in his car, might as well go through with it.  
  
He wasn't even out of the parking lot before it started raining.  
  
"Continue on Hauberk Park Drive, then in 500 feet turn onto North 38 street. You will arrive at your destination in two hours and twenty eight minutes."  
  
What!?  
  
This thing was taking him two hours away!?  
  
Lance groaned. At this point, he was only fueled by spite- his curiosity did _not_ stretch that far.  
  
Oh, but his spitefulness was a powerful fuel.  
  
"Turn right onto North 38 street. In a quarter mile, turn left onto Merritt Parkway. You are on the fastest available route."  
  
There wasn't anyone on the road though, which was kind of nice. He probably should try to pick up a burner phone from a gas station or something...wait, did gas stations even have those?  
  
"Turn left on Merritt Parkway, then take the ramp Highway 14 North."  
  
This was going to be a long trip...  
  
\---  
  
He'd been driving almost an hour and a half when the first odd thing happened.  
  
"Traffic ahead. Rerouting..."  
  
Lance frowned. There wasn't any traffic anywhere...the map didn't have that feature, but- he was literally one of two cars on the highway right now.  
  
"In 10 miles, take exit 17 and then turn right onto Quarry Utility Road South," Lightning flashed followed by a crash of thunder. Lance sighed- he hated driving in shitty weather, "You are on the fastest route."  
  
\---  
  
At the three hour mark, he still wasn't there, and he was on the creepiest back road.  
  
After the 'traffic' occurred, the map had taken all back roads. And when he said backroads, he meant like bigfoot ass crack middle of no where backroads. The kind where he didn't see a single other person for at least an hour, hour and a half. And the directions were getting from obscure-  
  
"Continue onto Ardennes Avenue for three miles, then go through Gate A for USFS-33B2."  
  
To the downright fucking creepy.  
  
"In a quarter mile, turn on the internal light and check the seat behind you."  
  
Suffice to say, Lance nearly had a fucking panic attack at that one.  
  
He was very very quickly getting the feeling that this was, in fact, a really really bad idea.  
  
Like one of his worst.  
  
"In 2.8 miles, keep right to stay on service causeway h516. You'll arrive at your destination in 14...........minutes."  
  
Okay- okay, just stay on this creepy fucking middle of nowhere road. In the middle of nowhere. Without a working phone when no one knew where he was. Fuck it'd already been like, four freaking hours, how long was this suppose to take?  
  
...and it wasn't giving him another direction. The map wasn't highlighted anymore, it was just...did he miss it? He was fucking tired at this point, maybe he just didn't hear the instruction. But...if he missed his turn why wasn't it...  
  
"Rerouting. Make a U-turn."  
  
Lance sighed, doing what the gps lady told him, because at this point, why the fuck not.  
  
This- it just had to be a gag. Right? Like yeah it was a virus, some neck beard was getting a real big laugh at this crazy goose chase he'd sent Lance on.  
  
"In 800 feet, turn right onto Unnamed Road."  
  
Oh Dios mio _why though_.  
  
And of course it was taking him into the fucking woods.  
  
Lance felt his breathing start to pick up.  
  
It was all in his head. There wasn't anything bad going on, just some weirdo with a weird obsession with throwing people out into the middle of nowhere. He might as well see it through.  
  
He had to slow down quite a bit- it was a dirt road, and Lance doubted it'd even see use in the past decade. Just take deep breaths. This is fine. Everything is fine.  
  
"Head east for one quarter of a mile, then follow signs for 'Do Not Enter'."  
  
See? It was fine. That wasn't a problem- no one even used this road, and yeah- that Do not enter sign looked old as fuck, he was fine, no law breaking here.  
  
Side note, were trees always this dense? He felt like they weren't always this dense.  
  
"Continued on Unnamed Road. Then, in 300 feet, turn off your headlights."  
  
Hoooo kay. Okay, this was- this was fine.  
  
He was fine.  
  
Everything was fine. Nothing bad would be out here. It was just a road. It was just a phone program.  
  
Lance carefully rolled to a stop at the mark the gps lady was showing him, on the precipice of a large hill. With a sickening flip of his stomach and a prayer to every god he knew, Lance turned off his headlights.  
  
He waited in silence. Maybe...yeah it- it was all a joke. Just a prank. Haha, they got-  
  
"In a quarter minute, open the front passenger side door."  
  
Lance closed his eyes, counting the seconds. He was...he was really going to do this.  
  
He grabbed his phone, rapidly ripping the battery out, and stuffing in under his seat so no light escaped.  
  
Because what if...what if this was- it was actually-  
  
He opened the door.  
  
Chirping noises echoed from outside. Deep clicking that reverberated through the trees some distance away.  
  
Lance felt his breathing pick up, tried to get himself to calm down. That clicking it- wasn't necessarily bad, it could just be like- bugs. Or something. He was in a woods, right? Things lived there.  
  
...right?  
  
A booming roar pierced the air coming from in front of him, maybe 50 feet away. He froze in place, hoping maybe that would keep whatever just made that sound from seeing him.  
  
The chirping got closer.  
  
Lance felt himself shaking, breaths coming out choked, tears filling his eyes. He couldn't make any noise. Hit bit his lip, trying to keep from calling out, ears hypersensitive to every sound.  
  
It roared again. This time it was in front of his car.  
  
He flinched, grabbed onto his arms, closed his eyes, tears starting to stream down his face. He just need to control his breathing.  
  
He could hear it walking now, around to the driver side of his car. He carefully, slowly, pushed himself back against the seat, bracing himself to keep himself still.  
  
He could hear the chittering through the window. A light tapping of nail on glass. More tears rushed down his face, barely a breath entering his body.  
  
He heard it move away, going around to the back of his car- he let himself take a slightly deeper breath- before coming back around to the other side.  
  
His car dipped with the weight of it. The sound of scraping metal. The clicking filtered in, echoing through Lance's bones, deep huffing breaths mixed in.

The car dipped more, fabric ripping from the passenger seat. Lance was crying in earnest, keeping his eyes locked shut, body quivering against his seat. It was going to touch him, or breath on him or something- he needed to just be ready, it was going to do it, just brace yourself for it and _DON'T JUMP_.  
  
He felt it against his cheekbone- skin stretch over sharp teeth, hot breath rushing into his face and hair. He struggled to control his breathing, air coming into his lungs in fast pants of breath, clicking thundering into his ears.  
  
It was sniffing at his temple, his ear, his neck. Lance felt himself lose control of his voice, small whimpers escaping with each breath he shook. It was seven breaths before It moved back.  
  
He felt the back of clawed fingers rub lightly across his cheek, tuck a small piece of hair behind his ear. The car dipped more- apparently it hadn't even gotten in all the way.  
  
It kept running its fingers over his cheek, down to his jawline and back up, light and gentle. It nuzzled into his hair, breathing deeply, chirping transitioning into a low rumble.  
  
Despite everything his mind was telling him, he felt his breathing relax, heart slow just enough he was no longer quivering so badly. He took in a deep breath on reflex. It moved away from his hair, breath pooling against his face.  
  
It...didn't actually smell like rot and death so...that was a plus.  
  
His face screwed up when he felt- a tongue?- lick at the tears on his face.  
  
He shouldn't open his eyes. He shouldn't. Nothing good could happen from that, he'd have a panic attack or- or worse.  
  
Lance opened his eyes.  
  
He wasn't sure what he saw- a black mass, white tuft, the sheen of eyes or mouth or tongue.  
  
It licked his face until the tears and tracks were gone. Lance swallowed. It...it was actually being...nice...?  
  
Was that what this was? Was the monster trying to...comfort him?  
  
Lance bit his lip. It...it hadn't hurt him yet, right?  
  
Arm shaking, Lance slowly raised a hand, leaving it hovering in midair.  
  
The rumbling and light pets against his cheek stopped. He felt a piercing shot of adrenaline course through at that thought that he _just fucked up_.  
  
And then fingers brushed against his palm- he flinched barely, subtly. It rubbed small circles into his hand, touch still feather light, before it pushed against his hand, raising it up. Lance complied to the lead as it pushed his hand further and further upward.  
  
His fingers brushed against soft, leathery skin.  
  
It was...humanoid. At least, its face was flat. It nuzzled into his hand just slightly, telling Lance that he was okay to keep going. Lance took in a deep breath, letting his fingers wander over the creature's face.  
  
It had a multiple eyes, flat face, just small bumps where its nostril slits were. His hand brushed against tufts of hair as it explored, soft on his fingers. Lance circled a thumb around their mouth- they didn't have lips, just these- slits. It almost felt...like they had a vertical mouth opening, as well as a horizontal one.

He felt their mouth open, quickly withdrawing his hand. He flinched afterward- he'd pulled his hand away out of reflex.  
  
Lance felt the weight in the car shift, the creature moving closer to him. He felt a hand at his cheek again, this time fingers slightly splayed. It felt over his cheeks, down to his jaw and chin, up to his nose, across his eyes- it settled on his ear for a bit, lightly rubbing around, behind.  
  
Then it moved down to his lips. Brushed across them lightly, fingers twirling around the skin, and hooo, that wasn't good. He part his mouth a little, trying to get more air- they took it as encouragement, the feather touches becoming more insistent.  
  
Lance felt his dick twitch because yeah, maybe he had an oral fixation and maybe this thing was playing with his fucking mouth at the moment, sue him.  
  
He gently grabbed the creatures hands only a moment after, semi popped, and very much not in a place to be turned the fuck on considering what was in his fucking car at the moment.  
  
Lance took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm his heart for an entirely different reason now. The creature started rumbling again, gently withdrawing its hands, moving them to his collar bone- and good lord, they could wrap a single hand around his entire neck holy shit.  
  
They moved their hands around his torso- tracing his collar bone, molding around his shoulders, down his chest. They were so- curious about him. Like they'd never been around humans before.  
  
...okay yeah, they probably never had been around humans before. Lance hesitantly moved his own hands out, brushing against the creature's shoulder. The rumbling picked up, and Lance backed off- only to have his hand gripped and placed backed on the creatures shoulder.  
  
Oh- okay then he was- yeah.  
  
The thing was big. He couldn't fit his hand around its forearm, much less its bicep or shoulder. It was definitely humanoid though. He paused just before he got its chest- cause like, if this was a girl monster then he didn't want to invade its personal space that intimately. He was a classy guy, he didn't do that on the first date.  
  
A deep rumble resonated. He let his hand inch forward before stopping. It got him another more insistent rumble. Definitely good to go then- he dragged his palm across the skin- they had pillow pecs of his dreams, holy shit, had small cartilage nodes across its collar, Lance rubbing small circles into them as he his hands passed.  
  
Side note, not a girl monster...or like- not a stereotypical video game girl monster? How the fuck was he suppose to even know how all this worked?  
  
The monster shuddered as it was moving across his arms. Lance stopped immediately, not wanting to do something wrong. The rumble was almost a growl this time, and Lance put his hands back on the creature immediately.  
  
It leaned over him, nuzzling into his hair with a huff, and Lance couldn't help the blush that was rising to his face- it was just so... _intimate_. Not even Hunk did that kind of thing, and he was like, the cuddle king.  
  
The monster started dipping lower, hands trailing down his chest, to his stomach. Lance rushed to catch them, hold them in place over his abdomen. The monster gave a question chirp. Lance took a deep breath. He could do this. This...monster wasn't going to hurt him. He did this with Hunk all the time, it's just like that right? He got this.  
  
Lance unbuckled his seatbelt, before slowly and carefully lifting off of his seat. The creature's rumbling stopped, its head retreating. He felt it try to pull its hands away, but he kept them in place, insistent. Because as fucking insane as all this was- and there was no expression he could ever find that would do this justice-  
  
He wanted to stay.  
  
Lance lifted his hands away, testing. The monster rubbed his thumbs, wide arcs trailing all the way down to his hips. He gasped lightly at the touch, reaching out quickly, hands finding the creature's shoulder. They jumped at his touch, the sudden movement, his hands retreating from Lance's hip. Lance quickly grabbed one- the hand stopped. Slowly, he put it back on his waist.  
  
Lance got up, cursing how freaking tiny his car was, using the monster's shoulder to slowly cross to the other seat. The monster made room for him, let him move forward on shaking legs and arms, still too rattled to be anything else. The monster had to be at least partly outside, even when he was actually in the passenger seat.  
  
Lance crossed over, moved into the foot well. The creature kept the contact in place, Lance incredibly glad for it- he needed the grounding, needed to know what he was doing was okay. He reached slowly, carefully for the creatures legs, finding them, and holy fuck, they were massive. Like, even in proportion to the rest of him, Dios mio.  
  
Lance had to take a small step outside to be get any semblance of stability, his hand coming off the monster's shoulder.  
  
Now or never right?  
  
He swallowed once, placing his leg next to the monster's and slowly sitting down on the thigh. Another deep breath, another shudder and gasp as the creature's fingers brushed across his hip.  
  
Hooo, this wasn't good. This was a thing he should probably stop now.  
  
But Crow, he really didn't want to.  
  
Lance forced himself to relax his tense shoulders, to reach over, get a sense of where the creature's chest was.They rumbled at him when he withdrew his hand from the monster's pec, but he ignored it. Lance scooted just a bit closer before turning and leaning back.  
His head brushed against the monster's chest and Lance relaxed. He adjusted himself slightly in the other's lap, taking a deep breath. His shaking had almost stopped again, which he was glad for.  
  
A growling rumble rippled from the monster, reverberating into Lance. A spike of adrenaline hit his system, before an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him in tight, face burying into his temple.  
  
Lance sighed content, hands coming up, wrapping around the creature's neck. He squeezed Lance tighter to his body- gentle but firm. Content. Safe.  
  
The monster nuzzled, the purring rumble starting up again, hand at his waist petting into his hip. Lance returned it, rubbing at the creature's scalp earn him extra emphatic purring.  
  
Lance couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth, nuzzling his body into the creature, getting comfortable against him.  
  
Lance craved this- craved it so deeply. To be held- to feel this level affection and warmth. And creature was warm- hell, he was a furnace in the October air. Lance smiled.  
  
Just wait till Hunk and Pidge hear about this. They were going to fucking flip the fuck out, holy Crow. He was _cuddling_. With a _monster_. A huge ass bara buff cheeto puff.  
  
Lance looked down at the fingers currently traveling up and down his waist, watched them idly, enjoying the affection.  
  
And then he had a thought.  
  
He gulped, biting his lip. Should...should he? Like, it was only fair, right? Yeah. And besides, it wouldn't lead anywhere.  
  
He inhaled, hands moving down. The monster stopped rumbling, face moving to watch where his hands were going. He gripped the edge of his shirt, panting slightly as he moved the shirt up, exposing the skin there.  
  
The monster didn't need prompting, hand sliding under Lance's shirt, gliding up his body, arm unwrapping from his waist.  
  
Lance gasped, hands coming to monster's neck. It started purring again, louder than ever, free arm now gently carding through his hair, claws scratching lightly into his scalp.  
  
Lance's breathing picked up as the touch of skin on skin. He gripped into the monster's neck.  
  
He let out a soft moan as the creatures hands glided over his nipple. A chuckle, a fucking chuckle huffed from the monster, rumbling deep in his chest. He whimpered behind closed lips as the monster brushed a finger over his nipple again, claw thumbing at the hardened tip.  
  
He felt his dick twitch against the cotton fabric of his pajama pants, and yeah, he was hard as a rock now.  
  
Lance could feel it smiling against his ear as it softly nipped at his lobe, pulling gently. Lance arched into the contact with another quiet whimper. It was smiling against the skin there, hand moving from his scalp. It cradled his cheek, fingers running over his mouth, still gently playing with his nipples.  
  
Lance was going to fucking melt.  
  
He let out small pants with each breath. He wanted to return the affection, hand moving from the monster's neck to his chest. He massaged at the small nodes on the monster's collar, getting a heavy huff for his efforts.  
  
Then the monster pushed his finger into Lance's mouth.  
  
Lance moaned around the digit, his fingers digging into the small nodes. His eyes fluttered shut as he sucked on the creatures finger, tongue rolling around the skin the claw held against the roof of his mouth. The creature growled heavily in his ear, smile turning to a grin, teeth exposed. He felt a heavy press against his thigh, and spread his legs on instinct.  
  
Oh good lord, that was _huge_.  
  
Lance groaned, swallowing around the finger.  
  
He needed out of these clothes. _Now_.  
  
Lance grabbed at the hand in his mouth, pulling it out with a wet pop. the monster grumbled, but conceded, pinching his nipple just shy of too painful. He let out another gasp, before arching, ripping his shirt off his head and tossing it forward. The monster immediately set onto his shoulder, tongue wrapping around his neck, and holy fuck that was thing was _long_. He quickly lifted himself on shaking legs, shimmying out of his pajama bottoms, so _so_ glad he decided to skip underwear for this outing.  
  
God, he was leaking so bad. When he landed back on the monsters lap, his hip was pinned in place.  
  
He looked down confused, felt a dozen tendrils gripping onto his ass and waist, spreading him out. The monster's tongue slithered up his jaw, still wrapped once around his neck, lightly teasing his mouth. His hands returned to Lance's body, running up and down his thighs. The monster's member poked at his entrance, tip drenched with something warm and viscous.  
  
Lance was putty, head turned up, hands gripping onto the monster's arm for dear fucking life, sucking in air with soft moans escaping with each breath. The hands left his thighs, one gently covering Lance's eyes, the other wrapping around his chest, both holding him tight.  
  
The tongue pushed at his mouth, sliding in and down, into his throat- before a second joined, and he almost fucking came with that realization, mouth full- he could feel his neck bulging as the monster's tongues moved in and out of his throat, fucking his face.  
  
The monster was panting heavily, nuzzling against his cheek and temple in earnest, fingers rubbing soft circles into his skin.  
  
He shouted a moan around the tongues as the monster's dick slid into him, tapered tip stretching and lubing him all at once. It stopped just a few inches in, pumping fluid into his hole, warm liquid jetting across his insides.  
  
The length thickened while still inside him, brushing against his prostate and Lance was coming sudden and _hard_ , body arching as ropes of cum shot across his chest, arms squeezing the monster's in a fierce embrace.  
  
He gasped in air through his nose, glad things had momentarily stopped so he could catch his breath, body going boneless in the other's hold. He turned his face to the other's, nuzzling him back feeling so deeply cared for.  
  
The monster gave him time to bask in the afterglow, lightheaded and safe.  
  
Then it was moving again, slow at first, Lance humming with tired contentment- felt it slowly move its way through his body, length gradually thickening, giving his body time to adjust.  
  
He moaned, dick twitching as he felt it so deep in his body, pressing against his abs. It...it wasn't- Lance pressed shaking fingers to his abdomen.  
  
He felt a push as his belly bulged against his fingers.  
  
It had him hard and leaking.  
  
The monster was panting, growls coming out with the breaths, rumbling purr tickling his jaw as it nuzzled him affectionately. Lance palmed the length, pushing against it with every bulge of his stomach. A tendril slithered across his balls, wrapping around them once before moving to his dick. It massaged into his glands, Lance whimpering at the additional sensation.  
  
The monster began to pick up speed, length driving deeper into his stomach, belly bulging the entire length of his hand, hips lightly thrusting up. Lance brought his other hand to his neck, pushing against his bulging throat. His second orgasm was building, the creature's dick stretching him as it widened further, pushing and sliding against his prostate, the tendril wrapping around his glands, moving in a fervor, absolutely filthy, wet squelching echoing through the surrounding trees.  
  
The monster roared before driving its length and tongues into him, warm liquid spilling out from both ends- Lance's toes curled, body taught as he shot again, cum spilling onto his belly in time with every wave of warmth filling him up, stomach bulging at the amount of cum entering his body. He was spent before the monster, and collapsed against the wall of muscle, glad for the arm holding him up.  
  
It was another minute before the monster was done, his belly heavily bloated, body incredibly full. It slowly withdrew from him, Lance whining, equal parts over-stimulated and missing the feeling. He felt his stomach drain, liquid pouring from his used hole as the length pulled fully out of him. His throat stung, raw from the rough fucking as the tongues pulled.  
  
Lance was in bliss, the tendril still lazily moving up and down his spent cock, two huge arms, wrapping around him, pulling him in close. He sighed, turning his body into the others, nuzzling into the monster's pecs. He cradled Lance, collapsing around him, a protective body against the world. Lance closed his eyes, thumb brushing light circles against the creatures chest nodes, the ever present rumbling lulling him to doze.  
  
Lance was alone, curled up on his seat, discard clothing tucked around his waist, protecting his privates. He blinked against the first few rays of sunlight streaming through the trees. His body ached, belly feeling stretched and empty.  
  
That...  
  
He...  
  
He was in _love_. He had to get that again- see that monster again- holy shit, he didn't even care if they just cuddled, that was too fucking cool. He _needed_ this.  
  
Lance shouted a curse as he tried to stand up.  
  
Oh god, he couldn't stand though.  
  
Dios mio, no, absolutely not a thing that was happening right now.  
  
Which was fine. This was fine, he was definitely content to chill here. Then he rolled on his side, his seat squelching-  
  
Because all of that had leaked out right onto his seat.  
  
...  
  
Honestly? Worth.  He wasn't sure he'd be saying that when he had to clean it up though...  
  
He sighed, putting his shirt back on, sleeves wet from where they sat in the lake of monster spunk that was still dripping, too much of it to soak into his fabric seats.  
  
He gripped the dashboard, flinching at the stab of pain up his legs, slipping back into his pajama bottoms. He'd just gotten them over his hips when he saw them.  
  
Two claws, cleanly cut, sitting on the dashboard of his car behind the steering wheel. He ignored the pain as he leaned over, taking the claws, the enamel smooth and thick. Next to them, carved into the plastic was-  
  
Was a name.  
  
SH-1R0  
  
Lance smiled at it almost ready to call the monster a freaking nerd...but the name implied human experimentation, like a creepy lab designator.  
  
But he had a name now, whenever he could get back.  
  
"Shiro."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this up (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ I've written and rewritten this chapter so many times ya'll, I can't- and I'm sure there's a ton of typos but whateves at this point. I honestly didn't know so many people would be about this though? Like [UHhhhhaaAAAHHUH?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnsiZOJjfUg)
> 
> I love all of you, thank you so much for being so supportive!!!
> 
> One final thing- I have no idea where I really want this to go, so Imma ask all you lovely people! Here's a [ google form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSddlK2KMtpwVJ0B-Ejs6Gu331lPVemHDW9OH97VTzPZbBJlfw/viewform?usp=sf_link) for it!

"So let me get this straight," Hunk started, "The weirdo virus app led you 4 hours away into the middle of a forest, found an actual literal monster, and then had sex with it?"  
  
"Yeah, that about sums it up."  
  
Hunk and Pidge exchanged a worrying glace.  
  
"Though to be fair, there was nothing straight about it."  
  
It earned him a punch from Pidge.  
  
It'd taken Lance pretty much all day to drive home, then another day before he could actually get everyone together.  
  
"I'm serious. Where do you think I got these claws from?" Lance said, holding up the small amulet he'd made, metal wire keeping them in place on the cord.

"Oh, I think you definitely went out into the woods alright," Pidge said, adjusting her glasses, "But what you found? I dunno, shrooms maybe?"  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. He should've known this was hopeless- unless he could convince his friends to go with him, which fat chance. One hour into driving and Pidge would be bouncing off the walls, bored out of her mind.  
  
"Fine- I'll take a picture next time. Happy?" Lance said.  
  
"Dude, next time? You were gone for like- an entire day. You really think that's a good idea?"  
  
Lance waved off the concern, shuffling into the couch, his body aching. He didn't think his throat was ever going to heal entirely- he couldn't really find it in him to care, either.  
  
~  
  
It was another week and a half before his phone went off again. He had been keeping it around with him all the time, not wanting to miss the chance of seeing the stud muffin monster. Suffice to say, he was getting little sleep with his hyper-vigilance.  
  
"Proceed to the high-lighted route."  
  
Lance was awake and jumping out of bed the moment he heard the voice. He slipped into the bathroom, taking a quick shower, prepping himself, and slipping in a plug because 1. he was a thot and was 100% fine with this fact and 2. he did not want to be that sore ever again. Not that it was necessary that they have sex- better to be prepared just in case though.  
  
He was practically running down to his car, hoping that the app wouldn't cut off randomly. He was just glad it was only midnight this time. He started his car, sending a quick email to work saying he was sick and wouldn't be in tomorrow, before following Thicc Princess as she gave him direction.  
  
"Continue on Hauberk Park Drive, then in a quarter mile, turn left onto West Market Street. You will arrive at your destination in two hours and thirty four minutes."  
  
Ugh. Lance was sensing a pattern of long commutes. Like, it was worth it, but why though? Why so far away?  
  
~  
  
The drive was just as terrible as last time. Random ass roads he would never have known existed with weird names and categories. There was even less traffic this time around- by the one hour mark, Lance had only seen two other cars, and that was at the very beginning when he was on the main roads.  
  
He sighed, looking at the map. An hour in and his time had changed. Whoever was programming this really needed to get that worked out. Now he still had two hours to go.  
  
Lance sighed, turning up the radio because trashy pop was his life and he hated driving. At least the scenery was a little better this time around- he'd take creepy grasslands over creepy forest any day of the week. Or...night of the week. Whatever.  
  
"Rerouting...In 600 feet, pull to the side of the road, and turn off your car."  
  
Uh- what?  
  
Lance frowned, the same hint of anxiety from last time whipping into his stomach. He pulled over nonetheless, sighing as he turned off the radio.  
  
"Turn off your car."  
  
"Geez, impatient much?" Lance mumbled, taking his key from the ignition. He looked at his phone, wishing he could go check Discord- his phone became a brick after Monster Findr started though. Needed a manual restart which he wasn't going to risk at this moment. He had a monster to go see.  
  
He was scrolling around on the map when his phone shut off.  
  
Lance gasped, staring stunned.  
  
"No, no! Shit!" Lance said, tapping the home button, the power button- anything to try and get it back on. What the fuck happened, why did it turn off? It was still at like, 68% battery life.  
  
He groaned looking out his windshield. What the heck was he suppose to do now? He really didn't like the idea of sleeping out here. How far back was the last highway? Ugh, he couldn't even remember the last time he saw a house. At least a house that didn't have a sign with 'trespassers will be shot.'  
  
Lance was rubbing the back of his neck when he heard it. A soft clanging, muffled from his position inside the car. He smiled despite the situation- it reminded him of the cowbells back home. It brought a wave of nostalgia through his system, rustic just like the farm.  
  
He shifted in the car, feeling the plug move around, a shiver running through his system. He could wait. And he definitely would. He just wished he knew when the heck he could turn his car back on.  
  
It rang again, somewhere ahead of Blue. Made sense, considering where he was. Heck, he didn't think any of these areas were even fenced in. He hoped he wasn't on a private road. It was paved, but it still seemed like some farmer's road for traveling on land, or it did now that he knew there were goats or cows or whatever.  
  
Soft clacking on pavement followed, and he frowned. This...this wasn't a coincidence, was it? Had his phone tried to tell him something? It was pitch black outside now, only the slightest sliver of moon lighting the ground. Lance careened his neck, trying to get a look at whatever was making the noise.

Its step was accompanied by a soft clang from the bell. Whatever was making that sound didn't sound right. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly- it must've been a cow, the steps too heavy to be anything else. Maybe a horse, but it'd be weird to put a bell on a horse.

Lance heard light patters of hoof on pavement, now coming with the clack and bell. A spike of fear- they were getting closer. He could make out a shape moving in the darkness, his eyes finally adjusting to the lack of light.

He squinted, trying to find the source of the noise, leaning forward on his steering wheel.

The clacking stopped. Somewhere just in front of him. The bell rang once more before being muffled.

Lance started breathing shallowly- it was okay. Everything was fine, nothing bad happened last time, creepy as it was. He'd be fine. He just needed to wait it out, see what was happening.

He drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, trying to calm his frayed nerves. Lance palmed the edges of the steering wheel, fiddling, needing something to do with his hands as he waited.

No more bells. Occasional soft patter of small hooves against the ground.

The back driver side seat opened.

Lance felt his gut seize. He swallowed, keeping as still as physically possible. He'd be fine, everything would be okay. He figured this probably wasn't his destination, but that was okay. Pit stop. Pit stop monster, yeah cool.

It slid into the car, bell clanging as it shuffled in, door closing behind it.

Lance swallowed again, tracking the presence as it ruffled again cloth seats of his car. It smelt like soil and pine, with a low musk that hovered in his nostrils long after his breath was gone.

He heard a seat belt click.

"Proceed to the highlighted route."

Lance jumped in his seat, body frozen and tense as the screen on his phone lit up from the passenger seat. He waited for the creature behind him to move. To do literally anything.

"Proceed to the highlighted route."

Seriously?! Lance carefully reached for his phone, glancing subtly to the form in his back seat. He saw antlers and layers of hair and fur.

He picked up the phone, looking at the route in question. It...seemed to be the same direction he was going in before.

Quiznack, this was an awful decision.

He started the car, making sure not to turn on his headlights. Just in case. He did turn on the hazard lights though.

Row after row of three-eyed deer stood staring at him, gaze pinned to his car,  every flash revealing hundreds of eyes, shining against the light. Lance put is car in drive, letting it slowly idle. He inched back onto the road- deer covered the way, longer than his light could flash.

"In 14 miles, take exit right for US 202 NW/Merryweather Lane."

They watched him as he drove, moving out of his way in sync, eyes following him as he passed. His passenger was quiet- soft breathing and the occasional bell ring the only notice he was even there.  
It was almost a mile before the deer were behind him and he breathed a sigh of relief, especially now that he could go more than 10 miles an hour. Lance risked a look in the review mirror.

He could just make out the form in the back, thank you obnoxiously bright phone. Their face was behind a deer skull, with a mane of fur trailing around their head and neck, antlers peaking out of the sides of their head. And they were huge. Not like, Shiro big, but still. Masculine, with thick fur on their chest and shoulders, fluffing into a treasure trail downward, though he didn't look farther than that. Everywhere not covered in fur was ebony skin, smooth and shining lightly. He was pretty sure they had negative body fat. Also, two words- pillow pecs.

Crow, he was such a thirsty hoe.

He'd tried to keep quiet. But fifteen minutes later and Lance said fuck it, turning the radio on, though he kept the volume low. His passenger didn't seem to mind. He followed the directions for another half hour after that, his companion still silent. And honestly? Lance appreciated that fact. He wasn't really sure how to make small talk with a 7 foot whatever, hulking cervid-monster thing.

Lance stole looks at his new road trip buddy. The guy pretty much just stayed staring out into space. Could he even see outside? Weren't deer suppose to have terrible eye sight?

The next look had his heart-rate pick up, gaze flashing back forward.

Lance appreciated the guy was like, the Rock meets the Pan's Labyrinth. But with his legs just- spread? Sheath and balls exposed? Saying he was well endowed was an insult, the guy had the heaviest sack Lance had ever seen and he spent _a lot_ of time on the weird parts of the internet. A small bump of pink was poking out, sheath already bulging from the thickness.

Lance had to swerve to keep from driving into the other lane, and he swore he heard a breathy chuckle from behind him.

The guy started moving around a bit more, and Lance knew Cervid guy was doing it on purpose. The next time he looked back Lance choked, the guy lounging back against the legs spread eagle, and if his sheath was straining that much when the guy wasn't even half hard...

Okay, he just needed to chill. Cause yeah this was nice, but he kinda wanted to see things with Shiro a bit more first. He kept his eyes squarely ahead, trying to ignore the shifting that was going on.

Another fifteen minutes passed, prompting a second low chuckle from the man.

Lance refused to look.

It was close to an hour when Thicc Princess spoke up again.

"In .3 miles, pull to the side of the road and park your car."

Thank quiznak, Lance didn't know how much more of this he could take. 

He followed the order anyway, sighing as he put the car in park. He was just glad his phone didn't shut off this time.

The click of a buckle, and the back passenger side door opened up. Lance watched the guy get out, closing the door behind him.

Wait.

Wait- did-

Did he just fucking Uber a deer monster?

Was this his fucking life now?

A tap on the window had Lance rolling the window down.

To be at perfect abs and crotch height.

The scent of musk, all-spice, and pine rolled off, warm arousal thundering through him. Lance turned away taking in deep breaths of air to try and rid the scent.

The man crouched down, putting his arms on the window, head following.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself at first," he said, voice deep and quiet, and somehow filling- like it echoed into Lance's head, settling into the empty gaps.

"I um- I'm trying to kinda figure all this out. And have a guy that I'm..." Wanting to see? Wanting to date and get to know?

The monster nodded.

"I see. With another one of us?"

Lance nodded.

"Hmmm. Well- if you ever change your mind," he held out a small glass vial. Lance instinctively uncorked it to smell it. It was like the guy had taken his scent and distilled it- it clouded his mind, sent small euphoric trills down his nerves, dick hardening.

A large hand clasped around the vial, sealing it. It took Lance a moment to come back to himself, taking more deep gulps of less aphrodisiac clouded air.

"Sorry. Should have mentioned that."

Lance gave out a light groan in response.

"If you ever change your mind, go out to a secluded area and put that scent on- just a drop on your wrists and neck should do the trick."

Lance nodded weakly, trying to recover a bit more. The monster chuckled, running a hand through his hair softly.

"See you around, little human."

"Y-yeah."

And then clacking and bell song faded into the woods just off from where he parked.

Lance gave himself a few minutes, let his shaking limbs calm down, before he put his car in drive and started back on his way.  
  
~  
  
"In 600 feet, make a right onto junction T 41."  
  
So he shouldn't have opened his mouth. Cause he was back in the woods. Which, although not as bad as last time, still creeped him the fuck out. He was tapping on the steering wheel lightly, traveling over more dirt roads and gravel pathways.  
  
"In forty five seconds, exit the vehicle and walk east."  
  
Lance started counting.  
  
He'd thought about things since he downloaded the app. Like, monsters were real, right? Did that mean magic was real? What about werewolves and vampires? Oh! Were merpeople real? Holy shit, that would be awesome!  
  
But that also would mean that the Boogeyman was real...or, maybe just evil supernatural creatures in general. Honestly the Boogeyman was probably just-  
  
"Stop and exit the vehicle."  
  
Lance followed the instructions. He turned his car off, parking a bit off the road, making sure to lock it. It didn't hurt to be considerate, right? He was just glad his phone was bright enough to use for a light.  
  
"Head east for .2 miles. Your destination will be on the right."  
  
-like, shadow people or whatever. Those things people see when they get sleep paralysis. And what about the Chupacabra? Or like- Mothman?  
  
Holy shit Mothman and his fabulous glutes of steel could actually be a thing that existed.  
  
He needed to find this out. For science.   
  
Lance stopped in place, shoving his phone to his chest, pushing his thumb to the speaker.  
  
He could hear the definitive squelching of meat and teeth. He swallowed once, taking a deep breath- it'd led him to Shiro...Or it had before, right? Even though he had a detour. And what did Lance think the guy eat, garlic knots? He was living in the wild- and that meant he'd need sustenance from something.  
  
Lance inhaled, exhaled, and started forward. He used as little light as possible, only releasing a sliver to see his feet with. Ripping hide and crunching bone joined the first sounds, doing nothing to calm Lance's nerves. He'd grown up on a farm. He'd taken animals to a slaughterhouse once, and only once.  
  
The sound of tendon snapping didn't leave his head.  
  
Lance shuddered, coming up on the spot his phone had told him. He felt the dull vibrations of the speaker against his thumb, sound muted.  
  
The noises coming from his right were terrifying and nauseating.  
  
The smell wasn't much better. Copper, blood, and raw meat- and something particularly acidic and bitter Lance suspected was digestive fluids.  
  
Lance turned towards the sounds.  
  
"S-shiro?" he called out, voice softer, cracking just a hair the first time he tried the name.  
  
The noises stopped.  
  
Lance was having trouble breathing. His body was tense, ready to bolt at a moment's notice.  
  
A dragging sound, loud and crunching against the leaves and brush echoed throughout the forest. It scraped against bark- and whatever it was, it was big.  
  
"Shiro...?" Lance's voice dropped to a whimper.  
  
The dragging stopped.  
  
Silence.  
  
Lance could feel his shoulder's tensing, his breath picking up even as he tried to quiet it, took light steps to the side, making sure he'd moved positions, just in case it was hearing based.  
  
A light brush against his face had him jumping a foot backward, dropping his phone as he startled back.  
  
He'd only gotten the view for a second before Shiro roared and hastily retreated.  
  
Shiro's front was covered in blood. His skin was hide, face hard, almost skeletal cheekbones and jaw line, no ears or nose. He had three pairs of eyes, a small tuft of hair trailing from his forehead. His mouth split from the middle the opening vertically down his chin along with the normal horizontal opening.  
  
Several tongues lashed outward with the roar.  
  
Lance scrambled to get the phone.  
  
"Sorry!" he called out, hands shaking from tension, clumsy and struggling. He turned the brightness down to the lowest setting, then hid it against his chest again.  
  
"Shiro?" Lance called out, light definitively gone. He didn't get a response, though he didn't think the monster left. He hadn't heard that far a retreat.  
  
"Shiro- I'm sorry I didn't know- I can't see without there being light," Lance said, eyes flickering around in the darkness for even the barest hint of movement, "I needed it to get here- I didn't know you couldn't-" He wasn't sure what to say. His voice was wavering.  
  
He should've known better than that- the guy was nocturnal. He was such an idiot, it was so obvious. Lance chewed on his lip, wondering if he should leave.  
  
"-and I um. Interrupted you eating too, right? Sorry, I didn't realize that's what was happening. I should- probably go. yeah- yeah," Lance mumbled, turning toward where he thought he came from.  
  
He made himself quiet, starting forward. He kept his phone hidden, screen to his chest just in case it decided to light up again. He hadn't heard Shiro so much as move- it put him on edge, but more so shot a deep ache into his chest. He should just leave- he didn't know why he bothered coming anyway. They had sex once. That wasn't a big deal to people.  
  
Lance let out a small sigh, arm wrapping around his chest. He really didn't have any expectations. He'd just wanted to get to know Shiro better. Dating would've been cool, but- like, the guy was a huge monster thing, he knew that wasn't the most realistic thing ever. So no expectations.  
  
Somehow, he still managed to be a disappointment.  
  
He hovered a moment, looking into the gloom behind him. He grabbed the necklace from earlier, claws clacking together as he felt the chitinous material. He still had memories. And heck, he knew monsters were a thing now, right? His mind flashed to the Deer guy from earlier.  
  
Lance was probably far enough away from Shiro now. He still kept his phone on the lowest light setting, but shone it upward.  
  
He frowned, looking around. He thought he'd have reached his car by now. He wasn't that far from the road, was he? Though he had been anxious. It probably just effected his sense of time.  
  
Lance kept walking, mind wandering as he looked around. Just a month ago he would've been shaking from being out in the woods. Alone. At night. But he'd started growing a harder skin to the horror movie trope thing. The fear was definitely still there, but just a coil in his gut now, from the overwhelming sense it was before all of this.  
  
And Lance definitely should've been at his car by now. He frowned, looking at his phone. The Monster Findr app had closed- interesting, he didn't realize it did that. Maybe because he actually had reached his destination? Either way, he touched the button for Google maps, hoping it might give him something to use.  
  
And he didn't have service.  
  
Great. Perfect.  
  
Lance groaned, leaning against a tree. He'd just gone in the wrong direction. He'd circle back the way he came, get to the place he'd found Shiro, and get back to his car. Easy.  
  
...Except...Which direction had he come from again?  
  
The coil of fear jumped against his stomach.  
  
It was okay. Everything was fine, he was fine. Worse came to worse, he could just- spend the night out here. Yeah, it was only a few hours till morning anyway. Until then he'd definitely try to find his way out, but hey.  
  
Besides, he was pretty sure he knew where to go anyway.  
  
Lance took two steps before his foot hit metal.  
  
"Fuck!" Lance screamed, immediately on the ground, a snare trap clamped around his ankle- luckily not teethed.  
  
He screamed behind his lips, holding his leg in pain, tears springing from his eyes. Crowing fuck, that hurt! His fucking leg better not be broken. He carefully set his foot down before attempting to pry the snare open.  
  
It barely even budged.  
  
Lance let out a whimper of pain and frustration, pulling on the chain it was attached to, hoping that at least would pop out of the ground.  
  
He heard a distant crunching of leaves, eyes flickering to the spot. He didn't want to turn his light on, pain and fear filling his stomach. Knowing about the Deer and about Shiro- what else could be out here? The three eyed deer sprang to mind and he shivered at the thought that one was scurrying around in the darkness.  
  
Lance tried again to get the snare open, grunting with the struggling- it budged the tiniest bit before his arms got tired, and he cursed when it snapped the small bit against his ankle.  
  
He heard a branch snap a few dozen feet from where he was sitting.  
  
"H-hello?" He called out, "Is- is anyone there?"  
  
He didn't get a response, and forced himself to take deep breaths- both for the burning pain radiating up his leg and his fraying nerves. Another cracking step against leaves.  
  
"Shiro?" Lance asked quietly. It could be him right? He could've heard him scream- besides he really didn't know how far out he'd gone.  
  
The footsteps stopped. It gave Lance pause- because as much as he was nervous about seeing Shiro, he never considered Shiro being nervous about seeing him.  
  
"Shiro- it's okay bud," Lance said fondly, "Well, I mean, my foot is caught in this trap so _that's_ not okay but- but you're okay. Promise."  
  
The steps resumed, this time at a normal pace.  
  
A throaty rumble sounded just a few feet away from him. Lance couldn't help the relieved smile that lit up his face.  
  
"Hey buddy. Help me out?" Lance asked, jiggling his leg, the trap clanging loudly. Shiro hesitated, not moving. "Hey," Lance said, putting his hand out, "Please, Shiro."  
  
Another beat of silence- then two steps, and Shiro's hand was in his. The tips of his long claws were gluey-wet enough to stick, dry enough not to leave residue. From the smell, it must've been blood from whatever he was eating.  
  
"Hi," Lance murmured, rubbing his thumb over Shiro's hand, "Are you okay?"  
  
Lance got a huff a growl for the question, Shiro putting his forehead against Lance's. Lance closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in, iron, raw meat, and maple running through his body. Shiro's other hand, traced lightly at the calf stuck in the trap.  
  
Lance couldn't help the small chuckle.  
  
"Hey, I'm still allowed to worry about you, even in distress," Lance said, nuzzling against the other. Shiro huffed again, nipped lightly at Lance's nose before moving away.  
  
Lance hissed in pain as Shiro touched his ankle fingering the skin there lightly. He tapped the trap lightly twice, then the bottom of Lance's foot, gently pulling it upward.  
  
"Pull it out, can do will do buddy."  
  
Thick fingers moved between his skin and metal- and then trap opened easily, and Lance gasped in relief, grabbing his leg and moving it as carefully as possible. The sound of metal ripping apart followed soon after, Shiro having destroyed the trap.  
  
Lance sucked in hissing breaths as he set his leg down, flopping back against the ground. His ankle throbbed, heat pooling under the skin. He needed to look at it, make sure it wasn't actually broken.  
  
Lance put his arm out in the direction Shiro just was.  
  
"Hey so, I don't want you to leave. But I need to turn on a light and look at this. Is that okay?"  
  
A hesitant hand curled around his own. Lance smiled, leading the giant monster to his side. Leaves crunched loudly as he sat down, head plopping on top of Lance's.  
  
Moon above, this guy was cute though.  
  
Heat rushing to his face, Lance took his phone, hiding the screen as he turned it on, and made sure it was on the lowest brightness.  
  
Well. Here went nothing.  
  
Light peeked from the side of his phone, and Shiro instantly tensed, burying his face in Lance's hair. Lance ran a hand through his hair and over his scalp, small purrs vibrating down his body.  
  
"Thanks big guy. Sorry about this," Lance got a soft squeeze of his hand as a reply.  
  
Lance bent over to examine his ankle, Shiro coming with him. It was definitely swollen- and holy shit it hurt, fuck okay. Probably not broken then, there would've been at least a little numbness. It was sprained, but this was the worst freaking sprain of his life.  
  
Lance sighed, leaning back.  
  
"So uh- I hate to ask but...I might need help getting back to my car," Lance said sheepishly. "I'm not really sure how well I can walk. Aaaannnd I might not know where it is...""  
  
Shiro huffed, hand moving blindly until it tapped his phone. Oh- right. He shut it off.  
  
"Okay, you're good to go buddy."  
  
Shiro nuzzled him once before effortlessly hoisting him up, careful not to jostle his ankle too much. Lance still winced, shuffling into Shiro's broad chest.  
  
"So uh...you don't like light much, huh?" Lance asked, trying to fill the silence. He heard the monster chuckle slightly, fingers lightly playing with his hair, "Yeah, I should've- should've expected that. I only seen you at night in secluded areas. Though now that I think about it, that's probably just the whole...monster thing."

Shiro let out a contemplative rumble.

"Yeah, sounds about right. Oh, speaking of monsters, I have to ask- is Mothman real?"

Shiro stopped a moment, head turning toward him.

"Dude, Mothman? Half Moth half Man? Tush of steel that could rival yours?"

Shiro stared at him a moment longer, before turning back forward and continuing through the forest.

"Dude please, I have to know. For science."

Shiro out an amused huff, and Lance pouted at the lack of response.  
  
Another few steps and Shiro stopped- Lance turned, trying to see why.  
  
They'd already reached his car. It had taken Shiro like, maybe five minutes, holy Crow.  
  
Lance clicked the unlock button on his key, glad his car didn't light automatically.  
  
"Alright, just before you open the door, close your eyes. I'll help you get me into place," Lance said. Shiro huffed in reply. He opened the door, grunting, eyes closed. Lance turned, gasping as he got to see Shiro- really see him- for the first time.  
  
So much buff. Lance looked like a twig in the guys arms. His skin looked as soft as it was, reddish pink in color. His mouth took up most of his face, an upside down 't'. Three pairs of eyes, like he remembered- all relatively close together.  
  
Dried blood, hastily and poorly washed coated parts of his jaw, chest, and hands.  
  
Shiro jostled him, obvious getting uncomfortable as Lance stared.  
  
"Alright, start moving down- further- just a bit more annnnnd stop."  
  
Lance leaned over, opening his glove compartment, shuffling things around, though he was careful not to knock against the glass vial. He really didn't need any of that spilling anywhere.  
  
He knew they were in here somewhere...unless Hunk had grabbed them again, the little-  
  
Ha! There they were! He swiped them, leaning back against Shiro and sticking the sunglasses onto his face. Shiro shook his head in surprise.  
  
"Hey, no- hold on a sec there," Lance said, holding the glasses in place. Shiro huffed, but stopped moving, a deep frown forming on his face, his vertical slit undulating in irritation. Which was both adorable and way hotter than it had any right to be.  
  
Lance adjusted the shades, glad he had bomber glasses that actually fit just perfectly to cover Shiro's eyes. The monster didn't have any ears, but the pair was made for humans- Shiro's big head kept them up just fine.  
  
"Alright. Go ahead and open your eyes," Lance said with a smile. Shiro stiffened, rearing back just a bit. Lance buried the grunt of pain. "Listen- trust me? I'm going out on a bit of a limb here, but I think this will help."  
  
Shiro sighed, and Lance watched as he slowly, muscles taut, cracked his eyes open- then blew wide.  
  
Lance could feel the grin bloom across his face.  
  
"They're working, right?! It just hit me, you know? I'd really been wanting to see what you- hey woah-mmm!" Lance jolted in surprise as Shiro placed him on the passenger seat and kissed him. Small tentacles poked through his mouth, exploring, wrapping and tugging his tongue.  
  
Lance melted against the seat, arms gripped around Shiro's neck, wanting the monster desperately closer.  
  
Shiro separated to let Lance breath, nuzzling against Lance's face, purr loud in his ears.  
  
"O-okay. Yeah, okay."  
  
Lance was breathless, his car light turning off on its own, speechless and gripping hugging Shiro's head to his own. He opened his eyes, spotting ink against Shiro's arm.  
  
Lance gripped it lightly, turning the monster's arm so he could see.  
  
5H1-R0.  
  
Tattoo'd onto his arm. Like a brand.  
  
He...really was an experiment huh. It was sobering thought.  
  
"Shiro..." Lance started, everything that had happened coming back to him. He looked down to the ground, "I'm sorry. I interrupted you eating and startled you pretty hardcore- I really didn't mean it. I can be kind of stupid a lot of the time," Shiro huffed in alarm, trying to turn Lance's face upward. He didn't budge, he just needed to get this out first, "And...and I- I haven't even given you my name- how could I have forgotten that, sorry I-"Shiro interrupted him, placing a slobbery nip on his nose.  
  
"Holy Crow! Shiro, stop," Lance said, pressing his hands to the monster's face. He couldn't stop the giggles from erupting as Shiro ignored him, nipping his cheek, his chin, his ear, a small swipe of tentacle tongue accompanying each.  
  
"Okay okay! No more sadness, I got it! I got it," Lance said, taking Shiro's hand and rubbing the slobber off on it. Shiro stuck out his tongue, at Lance returned it with a raspberry for good measure.  
  
Lance leaned against the seat, small chuckles erupting from him as he looked at this giant monster in sunglasses.  
  
"I'm Lance," he said softly, hand resting against Shiro's cheek, thumb brushing against his defined cheekbones. Shiro grinned, pecking a small kiss against his lips. Lance moved to get a better angle- hissing as his ankle turned the wrong way.  
  
He frowned with a sigh, "Sorry about ruining potential awesome sexy times. Wait...you were down for that, right? Like, I don't want you to feel pressured."  
  
He didn't know a being with no eyebrows could look that sassy. Shiro somehow managed it. Lance didn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Diva, just wanted to be sure."  
  
Shiro chuckled, gently moving Lance fully into the passenger's seat.  
  
"Yeah. I should probably get- ohhh!" Lance startled as Shiro pulled the handle pushing back Lance's seat to the max, "Warn a guy when- S-shiro?" Lance's voice cracked as the monster growled at him, reverberating and long. He moved into the car, body poised over Lance, arms boxing him in.  
  
Lance swallowed, mouth going dry as the growl deepened, filling the space- he could feel it against his skin, feel it in his bones. He shivered as tendrils started slithering from Shiro's mouth.  
  
Lance gasped as the largest started trailing down his chest.  
  
"Shiro...?" Lance whimpered, body tight, belly a deep mix of anticipation and fear- the fear growing stronger by the minute.

Shiro trapped him in, closing the small distance between them- Lance could the heat radiating off the monster's body the growling turning into a snarl as Shiro's mouth opened fully.

Lance felt fear crowd into him, body frozen in place. His slammed his eyes shut, face turning away slightly.

The growling stopped immediately, tentacles withdrawn, with low, worried chuffs of air puffing against Lance's face.  
  
Lance gasped a breath, not realizing he'd been forgetting to breathe, few errant tears spilling over. Shiro hugged Lance into his shoulder, and Lance burrowed himself there, body shuddering.  
  
"Sorry," Lance said against Shiro's shoulder, "It's...just been a long night. And I'm still getting use to the whole monster thing," Shiro nodded and nuzzled against him, petting a hand through his hair. Lance sniffed loudly, calming himself, before tapping Shiro's back. The monster moved just far enough away to give Lance space.  
  
"Thanks. I'd still definitely be down for cuddling, if that's okay?" Lance asked. Shiro smiled, nodded, and moved back from the car. Lance readjusted his seat, the sound of rustling leaves echoed nearby.  
  
"I have a blanket in my trunk!" Lance called out, getting a light growl in reply. He pulled the lever, popping it open, happy he thought to keep one in there. Shiro was over in a moment, disappearing with the blanket into the darkness- before coming back for Lance, picking him up bridal style again. Lance kicked his door closed with his good foot, before locking his car.  
  
Shiro set him down on shallow pit filled with leaves, his blanket lying on top. He grinned as the monster laid next to him, both of them wrapping around each other. Lance sighed, content and warm- because Shiro had some awesome pillow pecs too.

He adjusted himself, happy as the leaves loosely molded around his foot, keeping tension from it.   
  
His body started drifting immediately, body and mind tired from his lack of sleep and the long trip up. Impossibly thick arms wrapped around his body, hand stroking through his hair, as he nuzzled into wonderful muscle, letting the warmth carrying his mind away.  
  
~  
  
Lance only realized he was asleep when he drifted awake, something prodding and dancing over his stomach. He frowned, nuzzling into the warmth in front of him, way too comfortable to be bothering with whatever the hell kept brushing against him.  
  
Lance huffed, nuzzling deeper against heated skin. Maple and earth filled his senses, sweet with a loamy texture that settled into Lance's belly, filled him with security and comfort. He was starting to drift off, taking deep breaths, letting his muscles relax-  
  
Another brush against his stomach and Lance sighed, pulling away, and grabbing his phone. With a quick look to Shiro, he carefully shielded the light, before turning it on to see what the hell was-  
  
His breath caught- several tentacles protruded from a slit in Shiro crotch, writhing lightly against his body, smearing his shirt with the sticky natural lube.  
  
Lance snapped his gaze up to Shiro's face- listened to the monster's breathing- he...was definitely asleep. This was...this was bad, he should try get some air in here, before he got harder than the half he was already.  
  
Lance twisted lightly, trying to put some space between them- and hissed in pain as his ankle flared. He covered his mouth, wincing, listening to Shiro to make sure the guy hadn't woken up. He relaxed when he heard Shiro still dead asleep.  
  
Okay. This was fine. He'd just keep his face against those awesome pillow pecs, ignore the problem until it went away. That's how things worked, right?  
  
Yeah, fat chance.  
  
Lance lasted maybe ten minutes, the tentacle drawing lazy circles against him. Granted, his shirt was soaking through a little now, so there wasn't much he could do about that.  
  
Lance sighed. He should probably wake Shiro up, just. Get that worked out.  
  
"Shiro," Lance whispered looking up at the monster holding him, "Shiro," He tried against a bit louder.  
  
Lance got a small grumble before he was stuffed into Shiro's body, the monster pressing his hips into Lance with a happy grunt.  
  
So Lance's hard-on wasn't going away anytime soon.  
  
He swallowed, looking down. Another tentacle started to peek out from the slit, and it almost looked like...there was an opening puckering, just on the inside.  
  
Lance swallowed again, palming one of the tentacles lightly. The reaction was immediate, another thrust of hips, a tentacle quickly pushing from the fold of skin, trying to get friction against Lance. He shuddered, pulling his hand away, hips and tendril both following it.  
  
Lance's breathing started shaking as he pushed down his pants and briefs- honestly he'd forgotten the plug was there, easily pulling it out. Quiznak, he was already so hard.  
  
"Shiro?" Lance whispered one last time to the monster, waiting for a reply. Nothing, but long deep breaths of sleep. Lance's hand was trembling as he lightly palmed the longest of the half dozen tentacles, attempting to grab it. It was too lubed in the end, wiggling too much as it tried to thrust in and out of his hand.  
  
Lance frowned, palming it again- and then pulling away slightly, stomach twisting delightfully as the tentacle followed his hand backward. He could feel his breathing pick up as he led the tendril slowly downward, then around, gripping his cheek as he spread himself. Lance's gut was a roil of anticipation, needing something to crack and release.  
  
The tentacle still followed his hand, brushing against his cheeks and taint, coating them with lube. A hushed groan escaped him, the feeling too teasing, his own hips desperately moving to try and get the tentacle to his entrance. He tried everything- leading it, pushing it down with his hand, moving his hips, nothing. A second had even joined the first, wrapped around his hip, pushing against his skin, coating him with slick.  
  
He had to swallow down the whine that was attempting to escape. He needed something, holy shit- a third was slithering around and down his length, touch featherlight.  
  
He was going insane- Shiro was fucking asleep and still driving him crazy.  
  
An idea struck him as the third inched around. Lance hooked his finger, petting against one of the tentacles until it wrapped around. He dragged the tentacle slowly, before pressing his finger to his hole, moaning in relief as the tentacle immediately plunged into him. He followed with the second, then the third, all of them working him slowly, coiling inside him.  
  
Shiro's hips thrusted lightly against him, more tendrils spilling out of his slit, grasping at his skin. Lance led two up to his mouth, meeting them with his tongue, until they gently wrapped around it and slithered down his throat. He hummed a moan around them, eyes fluttering as he pinned his forehead to Shiro, enjoying the lazy movements deep in his body.  
  
Tendrils gasped and pulled Lance closer, pinned his hips to Shiro's, his cock slick with lube and pre, sliding against the monster's skin, tentacles brushing against his glands. Lance let out small huffs, meeting Shiro's hips with his own light thrusts.  
  
Lance was in heaven, arms wrapped tight around the monster in front of him. He nuzzled into the skin, almost wishing he could press kisses into the other. He thrusted once, his cock slipping, tip diving into Shiro's slit.  
  
Lance froze, trying not to cum as he watched wet skin push forward, enclosing around his length, swallowing him. Shiro's light thrusts turned into earnest pushes, each one shoving Lance's cock deeper into the tight opening as it mouthed and swallowed his length, deep huffed rumbles escaping from the monster he was holding.  
  
Lance felt his eyes roll into the back of his head groan deep around the tentacles in his throat, his entire length swallowed by the puckered opening in Shiro's slit. He could feel hundreds of tiny muscles undulating against his length, milking him fully, involuntarily thrusting hard into the opening.  
  
Shiro let out a deep whine.  
  
Lance paused for only a moment- until he felt the tentacles thicken in his body, start pounding into him, more grabbing his hips and legs and pulling him forward.  
  
He wasn't going to last long like this.  
  
Lance pulled out of Shiro's hole, sounds obscene, leaving just the tip hovering at the grasping entrance- before he thrust back in. Another whine escaped Shiro, tentacles thickening again inside of Lance.  
  
Lance squeezed tight to Shiro's body- before starting to pound into him, thick wet slapping echoing in the forest as their skin connected. Shiro had curled around him, hips meeting his own, breathy whines escaping. His tentacles were at their thickest possible, jets of cum splashing inside Lance.  
  
All with every thrust forward.  
  
He could feel himself building up, pulled a hand off from Shiro, feeling his way around the mass of tentacles. He trusted once- twice- then pushed his hand into the tight opening with a loud cry, feeling the muscle stretch. A high pitched moan cried out, and Shiro was over the edge, cum flooding down Lance's throat, stretching his belly where rope upon rope shot, his stomach beginning to bulge from the volume.  
  
Lance thrusted through his own climax, curling his fingers into a fist that had Shiro desperately pushing against his arm. Lance chuckled, spreading his fingers deep inside, listening as Shiro's moans rose in pitch, body tightened as he orgasmed again, cum shooting from Lance's nose, jets spilling from his hole, his belly distended from the amount filling him.  
  
Lance pushed against Shiro's insides through his second climax, until the monster was a huffing puddle against him, tentacles lazily sliding out of him. Lance gasped at the volume of cum escaped him, coughing lightly, throat as raw as before, now with the added pleasure of monster spunk dribbling from his nose.  
  
He moved to draw out his arm- but Shiro gripped his elbow, keeping it in place. Lance gulped but nodded, looking up at the monster.  
  
The look of fondness on his face was so deep Lance was blushing, cock instantly hard, tip pushing against Shiro's entrance. Shiro turned up his chin when Lance attempting to look away, smile broad.  
  
Lance moaned as Shiro shimmed his hips forward, swallowing more of his arm and cock. The monster chuckled when Lance gasped as the hole started milking him again, body and member aching from over stimulation.  
  
A tentacle stroked over his mouth, pressing against his lips without delving in- Lance was whining, hips jerking in small tense movements, wanting for more stimulation against his body. He could feel Shiro's purr in the tendril at his mouth, one claw joining the appendage to tease at his bottom lip.  
  
Lance shuddered as Shiro finally pushed inside, sucking on the finger eagerly, making sure to avoid his claw, tentacle still circling his lips. He started drawing in ragged breaths, thrusting heavily into Shiro's hole.  
  
"Mmm- I'm I'm gonna-" Lance whimpered around he digit, before he was moaning, back arched, mouth gripped around Shiro's finger. Shiro's hole tightened around his cock, muscles milking his length as he shot inside him.  
  
Shiro hugged him tight as Lance finally slipped out of him, arm and all, boneless and satisfied. The monster was petting his hair gently, claws scraping heavenly against his scalp. Lance grinned, taking the monster's other hand to peck small kisses against his palm and fingers. It made Shiro's purr infinitely louder.  
  
Lance wiped at his face, and blew his nose into his shirt- because yeah appearances mattered but so did getting the load of monster cum out of his sinuses. Shiro snorted, and Lance stuck his tongue out and snuggled in, Shiro's arm against his chest, hand at his mouth, he made sure to turn off his phone again. He sighed, happy and content, body still feeling full from their fucking.  
  
Shiro's warmth and pleasant purring drifted into his mind, and he had to wake himself up, because he had things to ask.  
  
"Are we- can we be like- dating?" Lance whispered against Shiro's body. The purring stopped, and he decided it would be great to continue, "cause like- I know all we've done really is had sex but I really want to get to know you? You're just- I've never met someone so gentle and sweet and caring and I just want to get to see more of you. I know that you're a monster or whatever, and you have to dodge public, and that challenge's would be- phew, they'd be big, but if that's okay-"  
  
Shiro put a finger on Lance lips, and the man realized he was rambling. Shiro scooted down, raised Lance's head up and kissed him, thumb petting his temple and cheek. Lance sighed, letting his tension melt, giggling as they broke apart.  
  
"That's...that's a yes, right?"  
  
Shiro laughed, a deep rumbling, and nodded his head against the top of Lance's, keeping his face buried there afterward.  
  
"Okay. Okay we'll um. We'll work that out next time? I'm flagging here a bit."  
  
He got another nod, and nodded in return, nuzzling into Shiro's chest.  
  
"Sleep well, dude," Lance got out before slipping into slumber, a warm rumbling monster keeping him safe.


End file.
